Optical fibers are used for high speed communications and data transmissions. Optical fiber connectors are used on opposing fiber ends to provide means for readily coupling and uncoupling the fiber ends in a quick-release fashion. Rather than providing male (plug) and female (receptacle) connectors as is prevalent in the electrical connector art, optical fiber connectors often are interconnected by adapters which not only interconnect a pair of opposing optical fiber connectors, but the adapters facilitate aligning the optical fibers to prevent transmission losses at any given interconnecting interface.
One type of optical fiber connector design commonly is identified as an "ST" connector ("ST" being a trademark of American Telephone and Telegraph Co.). Such connectors generally are of a bayonet-type interconnection. Basically, this type of connection includes a plug-type coupling having one or more outwardly projecting lugs, along with a relatively rotatable socket-type coupling having a spiral or L-shaped slot for respectively receiving each of the lugs. When an adapter is used, the bayonet-type plug couplings or connectors are terminated to opposing optical fiber ends, and the adapter has opposite receptacle ends provided with lug-receiving slots for receiving the opposing optical fiber couplings or connectors.
Another type of optical fiber connector design commonly is identified as an "SC" connector, first manufactured by Nippon Telegraph and Telephone Co. of Japan. Generally, this type of interconnection is based on a push-pull concept. Again, plug-type couplings or connectors are terminated to opposing optical fiber ends. When an adapter is used, it again is designed as a double-ended receptacle for receiving the opposing optical fiber connectors, but in a push-pull fashion. The connectors and the adapter have complementary interengaging latch means, such as hooked latch arms for engaging latch bosses, to interconnect the adapter and the connectors.
One of the problems with adapter designs heretofore available, whether used with ST, SC or other fiber optic connectors, is that the adapters are fabricated with two interconnected halves. Each half defines one receptacle end of the adapter for receiving a respective one of the opposing optical fiber connectors. Consequently, some form of means must be provided for joining or interconnecting the adapter halves. Most often, the adapter halves are provided with radially outwardly extending flanges which are abuttingly engaged, and fasteners (such as rivets) are used to rigidly join the flanges outside the bounds of the adapter body defined by the two halves thereof. Such flanges take up valuable "real estate" in compact or tight interconnection environments, and the use of such fasteners as rivets require additional and expensive manufacturing steps. In addition, such means for joining the adapter halves are not easy to assemble in the field.
Another problem with such adapters is that they often are used in conjunction with a panel. For instance, an adapter may be located in an aperture in a panel, and a pair of opposing optical fiber connectors thereby can be interconnected from opposite sides of the panel into the mounted adapter. Heretofore, separate mounting means, such as metal clips, have been used on adapters to mount the adapters in a panel. Again, such separate components are not cost effective and are not favorable in field use.
This invention is directed to solving the problems encountered with adapters of the character described above, particularly those problems identified above, and to satisfy a need for a simple, cost-effective and easy to use adapter design.